Hiccup's Journey to Japan
by cjupsher
Summary: After the battle with the Red Death Hiccup dissappears and his exploring takes him to Japan. While there he finds that the land has suddenly started being raided by dragons. Can Hiccup help the Shogun save his people? What's the cause of the sudden raiding? Find out. Disclaimer: Do not own HTTYD
1. Chapter 1

**To the land of the Samurai**

Hiccup was atop his faithful companion as they flew through the dark gray clouds while battling the Red Death. The mountain sized dragon was threatening the lives of his people and their livelihood and Hiccup knew he and Toothless were the only ones who could stop it. Knowing that its size gave it a tremendous advantage, Hiccup came to the conclusion that stealth and aiming at the dragon's only weak point, its ragged looking wings, was the only way to win. As they flew through the clouds and fired more and more holes into the wings in hope to bring it down the pair heard the monster roar in anger.

Growing frustrated at the elusive enemy the giant dragon let loose a torrent of fire in all direction in hopes of killing its prey.

Seeing the advancing wave of fire coming toward them Hiccup shouted to Toothless, "Watch out!" With an adjustment of the tailfin Hiccup made Toothless dive and ducked below the flames just in time as they rolled over them.

Sighing in relief Hiccup knew that they needed to end this battle. "Alright bud that was too close. Let's end this," he said determined.

Toothless growled in agreement.

With an adjustment of the tailfin Toothless turned around and flew toward the giant dragon and roared in challenge. "Come on! That all you got!" Hiccup yelled as fiercely as he could.

The dragon saw them and tried to crush them in it jaws. But the small dragon did a loop in the air, just avoiding death. Then it went into a dive and the giant dragon went after them determined to finish them off.

"Alright buddy, we got this. Just hang in there," Hiccup said to reassure his partner.

Down and down they dived as Hiccup awaited the right moment to strike. Finally he hear the giant take a breath as it was preparing to loose its fire on them. "NOW BUD!" Hiccup shouted to Toothless.

At his rider's command, Toothless flipped over so that he was diving with his back toward the ground. Then he unleashed his last bolt of fire into the giant dragon's mouth igniting the gas at the back of his throat. Facing forward once again he saw the ground coming up toward them as they cleared the cover of the clouds. Opening his wings they caught the air and lifted him up and passed the giant dragon.

Seeing the ground the giant dragon opened its wings to stop it fall, but the holes shot in its wings gave as the air rushed past them. With giant holes in its wings the giant dragon could only roar as it helplessly rushed toward the ground.

Finally impacting the giants body ignited as its own fire burned it from the inside out.

On Toothless Hiccup could feel the heat of the fireball as he and Toothless raced between the dragon's massive spikes as they attempted to get clear.

Watching the climactic battle from the ground, Stoick the Vast, held his breath as he saw his son on the Night Furry dive toward the ground with the monster close behind. He wondered what Hiccup's plan to defeat the beast was. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a blue flash come from the Night Fury and fly into the gaping mouth of the bigger dragon. Within seconds the giant dragon's mouth was filled with fire. Then in relief he saw the Fury open its wings pull up past the monster. He saw the monster attempt to do the same thing and noticed that giant holes were tearing in its wings.

"That must have been Hiccup's plan," said Astrid at the chief's side.

He nodded in agreement and smiled at his son's ingenuity. He would make up for all the years he had been a bad father. That he swore to himself. He couldn't believe how blind he had been at his son remarkableness.

He quickly covered his face as the giant collided with the ground and its body went up in a huge fireball that made dirt and rock fly everywhere. He prayed to whatever gods were listening that his son and his fury would be ok.

Almost clear, the last obstacle they had to clear was the dragon's tail. Coming up on it quickly Hiccup adjusted the prosthetic and Toothless did a wide barrel roll, missing the tail by a few feet but clearing it without a scratch. With nothing in front of them anymore Toothless pumped his wings harder and soon they were back in the clouds as they outflew the blast.

Stopping to hover in the air Hiccup released a breath he didn't know he was holding in relief at having survived. Below he saw the island covered in ash and smoke from the explosion of the dragon. He spied his people through the veil of smoke and smiled as they saw they were ok.

"HICCUP! HICCUP! Where are you son?!" He heard his father shout from bellow frantically. He could make out the form of his father looking around trying to find him.

He saw the other Vikings joining their father in his search as they scanned the beach and the skies. He realized that they probably couldn't see Toothless in clouds from this distance.

Toothless crooned at Hiccup waiting for him to tell him what they should do.

Hiccup took a moment to think about everything. Should he return to them? His tribe had always treated him and an outcast. A burden. Only now did they seem to care about his well-being. He didn't want to return to being the oddity and embarrassment of his tribe. Even if he was a hero now, he was still weak, still scrawny, still the most un-Viking like being in existence. With heavy heart he came to a decision. He was glad he could make his father proud, he was glad he could save his tribe, he was glad he could show them that they were wrong about dragon, but Hiccup was going to leave.

With his heart clenching he patted Toothless on the head and leaned down to whisper to him. "Let's go bud."

Looking back to see if his partner was sure, the dragon obliged when the Viking nodded in confirmation. Staying in the clouds he soared away from the island at a moderate speed.

Hiccup blinked back tears as his father's shouts for him faded into the distance as they left and soared to an unknown destination. "It's just gonna be you and me for a while bud."

_Goodbye dad. Be safe and be happy._

* * *

_For the next few months Hiccup explored the archipelago. He stopped on islands to hunt, find water, and sleep. At islands he knew to have friendly tribes but wouldn't know who he was he hid Toothless before walking to the village seeking some work. Using his smithing skills he earned enough gold to buy the materials he needed to construct saddled bags and buy camping gears. With his new supplies he and Toothless set out again. Exploring further and further he eventually left the territory of Vikings and flew to other lands. _

_He made sure to stay out of site and away from people and he continued to fly. He noticed that these lands he flew through didn't seem to have dragons. He flew over endless forests, vast plains, miles of sand, and mountain ranges before flying over a last stretch of water and toward a large land mass that seemed to consist of a vast collections of islands and a main land. _

_With excitement he and Toothless hurried to explore this new unknown land. _

_What he didn't know was that his visit to this land would forever change his life. This was the land of magic and myth. In it were fierce warrior who could rival even the Vikings with their battle prowess. This was the land of the rising son. This was the land of the samurai. _

_This was Japan._

* * *

Landing in a forest near a river, Hiccup descended Toothless and stretched his stiff muscles. Riding Toothless for long periods of time was a strenuous process and he was glad he had found this landmass.

"What do you think bud? A nice place to explore?" Hiccup asked his companion.

Toothless paused from drinking in the river to look up and nod.

Hiccup smiled and stooped to scoop up some water. Drinking his fill, he stood and waited for his companion. When he finished he looked up to him and gave him a gummy grin. Hiccup smiled back and turned to walk into the forest with his companion close behind.

Hiccup looked at the forest in curiosity; taking in all the different plants and animals that he came by. The temperature was relatively warm causing Hiccup to sweat lightly. Wiping his forehead he wondered what land he ended up in. He wondered if this land had dragons. Dragon's didn't seem to be a normal thing from what he saw passing through the other lands.

A roar in the distance grabbed his attention. It sounded far away. It was different but at the same time familiar. Looking to Toothless he smiled. "That was definitely a dragon, right bud?"

Toothless's body was tense at hearing the dragon's roar in the distance. Looking to Hiccup, he nodded in confirmation that it was definitely another dragon.

Hiccup's smile widened as he got excited at the prospect of seeing new dragons. He listened again to see if he could hear another roar. But what he heard was a shout of terror from a person. Heart racing he leapt on Toothless. If this person was being attacked he had to help. "Alright bud come on," Hiccup shouted to Toothless.

The dragon took off through the forest in the direction of the scream. Seeing the edge of the forest in the distance, Toothless ran faster. Bursting out of the forest edge he opened his wings and took to the air.

Hiccup opened the tailfin automatically to get them airborne. He gasped at what he saw ahead of them. In the distance he saw a small village. In it he saw villager's running around in panic as it was being attacked by dragons. Dragon's circled above the villages and dives down to carry off animal and light houses on fire.

"We gotta help bud," Hiccup told Toothless firmly.

The dragon growled in agreement and pumped his wings harder.

Getting closer to the village he took in the feature of the dragons. They were all serpent like, with long bodies, four legs, and wings on near their long heads. Focusing on the task at hand he picked out a dragon diving to carry of a cow and pointed to it out to Toothless for him to fire at.

Using precise aim, Toothless fired and hit the dragon on the side of the head causing it to violently turn away at the last second a few feet from the cow.

Nodding in satisfaction he picked out other dragons diving to attack villagers and issued orders to fire again. While looking around he noticed that there seemed to be warrior in armor attacking the dragons with bows, swords, and spears. Suddenly a high pitched shriek of terror caught his attention. Looking for the source of the scream he noticed a villager being pursued by a dragon on foot.

Knowing that Toothless had reached his shot limit, he was going to have to land to help them. "Alright bud lets go help that person," Hiccup said to Toothless while pointing them out.

Following the direction of his hand he nodded and picked up his speed. The dragon was closing in on the villager. Just as it was within 50 feet of them, they tripped. The villager tucked themselves into a tight ball as they waited for the dragon to finish them.

Before the dragon could close the distance Toothless landed directly over the villager and roared at the dragon as fiercely as he could. The dragon stepped back in surprise as it took in the strange opponent. It recognized that this was definitely a dragon, but it was unlike any it had ever seen. Overcoming it shock it roared back and bared it teeth.

Hiccup immediately leapt off Toothless and ran toward the dragon. Within a couple of feet of it he slowed and spread his arms wide. This was a risky move, he knew. Most dragons wouldn't attack if they saw you unarmed and weren't a threat. But he knew nothing about these dragons. For all he knew they could be highly aggressive. Still he decided to chance it. "Easy there bug guy. Look I'm unarmed," he said soothingly while gesturing that he had no weapons. Luckily his dagger was hidden behind him.

The dragon looked at him with its yellow eyes. It pupils were thin black slits as it growled and took in the strange human who approached him with no means to defend himself. Behind him the dragon growled in warning and tensed his body, ready to spring into action if he attacked the human child. A roar from one of it colony members signified the end their raid. With a light roar and a growl it opened its wings and leapt into the sky to follow after its colony and back to the nest.

Sighing in relief that he didn't get eat he turned back to Toothless. "Are they alright bud?" He asked the dragon. The dragon huffed and stepped off the villager so he could look at them. Still tucked into a ball, he crouched down to speak to them. Tapping them on the back, the villager flinched and yelped in terror. "Hey it's ok. The dragon is gone," he said to reassure them.

Slowly the villager uncurled themselves turned to face him. That when he saw it was a girl. A girl that looked to be his age. She had a small mouth and a button nose. The strange thing were her eyes. They were a strange shape and narrow. He wondered if maybe that was a normal thing for the people of this land. He noticed that what she was wearing looked quite extravagant. She was also very clean. No way was she a normal villager. After a few moments the girl babbled something that he couldn't understand.

"Ok. I'm guessing we don't speak the same language," he said as he rubbed the back of his nick awkwardly.

Suddenly the girl yelped and reeled back as she glanced over his shoulder. Looking back, he saw Toothless examining the girl. "No its ok. He's a friend," he said to reassure her. He then placed his hand on Toothless's snout to demonstrate.

Toothless, who sensed the girl's distress tried smiling at her.

It seemed to work as she giggled lightly and relaxed. She babbled something again that Hiccup had no hope understanding. "Ok we're definitely getting nowhere verbally," he joked to himself. He began to think of a way for him to explain himself when a shout caught his attention.

Turning his gaze from the girl, he looked around and saw that the armored men from before had surrounded him. Bows, spears, and swords were all at the ready and pointed at him. Raising his hands up in surrender he slowly stood and stepped away from the girl.

Toothless growled and bared his teeth inching closer to Hiccup.

_Oh man. What have I gotten us into?_

* * *

**My second Fanfic. Hope its off to a good start. I'm aware that samurai and vikings weren't around at the same time, but i have seen crazier fanfic stories. Feel free to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shogun's Palace**

Hiccup stood frozen on the spot with his hands up in surrender. All round him these strange people in armor were pointing their weapons at him. With bows at the ready, leaping on Toothless wasn't an option. If he even moved they could fill him and Toothless with arrows before they got into the sky. Next to him Toothless was growling in warning. Hiccup put a hand to his snout to try and calm him, "Easy bud. We're on their soil." Hiccup just hoped he could convince them they weren't a threat.

Then a soldier in red armor stepped forward from the circle. With spear in hand he slowly inched his way toward the girl while keeping an eye on the pair. When he reached the girl he asked her something. Probably if she was ok before he gently helped her up and guided her back to the warriors. _Definitely not a villager. _Then another soldier stepped forward and made his way to Hiccup. He shouted in his language at Hiccup and it sounded like a demand or a question. Hiccup didn't know what to do so he just stood there wide eyed. Then the soldier shouted something behind them and came forth with a length of rope. He shouted something to Hiccup again and shifted his gaze to the dragon.

Realizing what he was getting at, Hiccup turned to Toothless and said, "Ok bud stand down."

The dragon growled in protest. But a look from Hiccup made him comply. He relaxed and stopped his growling but remained glaring at the men.

In the next few moments Hiccup allowed himself and Toothless to be tied up and chained. Then the armored men prodded them to make them walk. Hiccup and Toothless complied while Hiccup prayed to the gods that he could somehow reason with them.

After almost an hour of constant walking they were coming up to a mountain with a large building built on it. Following the trail up to the mountain, Hiccup became more and more nervous. Entering the wooded gates to the complex they were led to a large courtyard. In it were pretty trees with pink buds on them. Ahead of him was a man dressed in a very elegant robe looking attire. It looked quite extravagant and was the color of gold. He was an older man who looked to be in his fifties and had a shaved head with no facial hair.

Within at least 50 feet of him Hiccup was pushed forward without Toothless. He looked back over at his friend and gave him a smile to try and reassure him. The dragon looked worried and he couldn't blame him. He had no idea what was going to happen.

Within a few feet of the man he was pushed onto his knees. A man in black armor came to stand at the man's right. Both men looked at him with obvious mistrust and what looked like contempt. Then the man in the golden robes demanded something from him. Unsure of what to do, Hiccup remained silent. The man repeated whatever he had said before.

"Please I don't understand," Hiccup said weakly.

The man in the armor's eyes widened for a moment at Hiccup's words. He leaned to whisper something to the other man's ear. The man nodded and the man in the armor took a step forward looking down at Hiccup.

Clearing his throat he spoke, "What are you doing here Norseman?"

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise. This man spoke his language. In surprise he said, "You can understand me?"

"Answer the question Norseman," the man demanded sharply. "Why have you sent the dragon to attack us?"

They thought he was responsible for the dragon? "I have nothing to do with the dragons. I swear," Hiccup stammered out.

"You expect me to believe that? The dragons suddenly start to attack without warning and then a man riding a dragon shows up?" He said in disbelief.

"I don't know why the dragons are attacking. I've just arrived in this land a few hours ago."

"Last chance Norseman. Speak the truth and you may live," the man said harshly.

"I am telling the truth," Hiccup said desperately.

With a blank expression the man took a step back. Then he signaled to a man standing to the side. The man stepped forward and came to Hiccup side. Then he drew a sword. Hiccup's blood ran cold as he realized they didn't believe him. They were going to execute him.

Behind him he heard Toothless thrashing against his chains and the guards yelling. He felt sorry that his friend would have to watch him die helplessly. His heart clenched at the thought that they were probably going to kill Toothless after him.

_Goodbye Toothless. Goodbye dad. _Were Hiccup's last thought as he dropped his head and waited for the inevitable. He closed his eyes tight and waited.

"Matte Kudasai!" came a shout.

Looking up he saw the girl he had saved rush from inside the complex and drop down on her hands and knees with her head down at the man in the robe's feet. She quickly babbled something that sounded like a plea.

The men listened as their eyes widened as they processed her words. Looking to his right he saw the man with the sword lower it and take a step back. After the girl finished speaking she remained in her position. The man in the robes leaned to his right and spoke to the man in the armor. He responded and gave a nod. Stepping forward once again he locked eyes with Hiccup. "The princess says that you and your dragon saved her. Is that the truth?" He asked seriously.

_Princess?!_ So he had been right. She was no ordinary villager. The man in the robes was some kind of king. "Yes," Hiccup answered firmly holding the man's gaze.

"You didn't send the dragons to attack us?"

"No. I did not."

"That dragon. You command it?" he asked looking behind him to Toothless.

"Yes. I've tamed him. He's my friend," Hiccup answered.

The man in the armor leaned over to whisper to the king. The king didn't say anything. He stared at Hiccup blankly.

"Oy!" came a shout from the left.

Walking out came a young man who looked to be only a few years older than Hiccup. He wore blue robes that reached all the way down to the floor. He had long black hair with a small amount tied back into a pony tail. He walked to the king and spoke to him while point at Hiccup.

The man nodded at the young man's words and whispered something to the man in the armor.

"Show us then," he ordered Hiccup.

Gesturing to a man to the right he issued an order. The man came forward and went behind Hiccup before removing his chains.

Standing up, Hiccup rubbed his wrists where he been bound. Looking to the man in the armor he raised an eyebrow, inquiring what he was to do.

"If what you say is true. Prove it. It your beast attacks. We will kill it. And you," he said seriously.

Hiccup nodded and walked to Toothless.

The men around the dragon slowly backed away as he approached. Upon reaching his friend he kneeled down to speak to him. "Alright bud. We've gotten lucky. Now I know you're angry, but I need you to stay calm. Ok?"

The dragon grumbled to himself but gave a nod. Looking back the man with the armor, he nodded at him. The man nodded and yelled to the men. They stepped forward and removed the chains. The men with the bows kept the aim on him and Toothless and they waited. After having the chains removed, Toothless stretched his wings and looked around the room and growled. But he gave no other action.

Hiccup smiled down at his partner. With that he stepped forward and back towards the king slowly. Toothless followed closely behind. Reaching the men he stood up straight and waited for them to make the next move.

The man in the armor spoke. "Why did you help us?"

"It was the right thing to do. And if you'll allow me, I'd like to help you with your dragon problem," he stated.

"What makes you think you can help us?" the man in the armor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My home was raided by dragons for many years. It was discovered that they were being controlled by a queen. A monstrous dragon of great size that forced them to bring back massive amount of food or be eaten. I believe the same thing is happening here," he answered calmly.

"That doesn't answer my question," the man replied sternly.

"The dragons' queen will be in a nest. Only a dragon can find the nest. If you'll allow me to help, I can follow the dragons back after the next raid and locate it. Then together, we can kill it and stop the dragons' raids," he explained.

The man took in all the information before relaying it to the king. The king nodded and the man in the armor turned to address him. "The Shogun has accepted your offer to help us. You will be allowed to remain in the castle until your task is accomplished."

Hiccup nodded in understanding. He bowed slightly to the king as a show of respect. The king seemed to accept his gesture and nodded. Speaking to his daughter and the man to his left he turned to walk away. The girl got up from her position and smiled lightly at Hiccup before following after her father. The young man looked at Hiccup and just chuckled to himself before following after the man, the Shogun.

"Follow me Norseman," the man in the armor said before walking to his right. Hiccup followed after the man with Toothless right behind him.

He thanked the gods that he had not been killed. He considered himself lucky that the girl he had save had been the princess and that she had been willing to speak up for him. He followed the man, wondering what was going to happen next. And hoping that he could truly help them.

* * *

The complex was very strange Hiccup thought as he followed after the man. All wood floors and strange mats covered the floors. The doors also didn't have hinges and just slid open. Additionally they seemed to be made of paper or some kind of very thin sheet. The man abruptly stopped in front of a screen door and turned to look at him.

"You will stay with my family for the time being. You will be followed around by an escort at all times. Is that understood?" he asked sternly.

"Yes," Hiccup answered firmly.

"Your dragon will have to sleep out here," he said while pointing to Toothless.

Nodding in understanding, he turned to Toothless. Exchanging a glance the dragon nodded and lowered himself to the floor. Turning back to the man, he waited for him to proceed.

The man turned back to the door and slid it open motioning for him to follow. He did and stepped inside.

"Shoes off," the man ordered.

Hiccup complied and removed his shoes. Leaving them at the door. Following the man inside the room he saw that it was quite large and square. It seemed to have connecting rooms as he saw other sliding doors to the left and right. In the middle of the room there was a square hole for a fire pit.

"These are the quarters of my family," the man explained. "My name is Daichi Nagano."

From the right of the room a sliding door opened and a thin petite woman came in. She was quite pretty, Hiccup thought. She had a kind face and had black hair that went just past her ears. He assumed this was Daichi's wife. She came to Daichi and bowed to him. Speaking softly to him, she asked a question. He answered and then gestured to Hiccup, probably letting her know he would be staying with them.

"This is my wife, Yoko," he explained.

He smiled to the woman and bowed slightly. She returned his smile and bowed back. Then Daichi asked something of Yoko and she pointed to the other side of the room. He nodded and walked to the other side before sliding the door open.

On the other side of the door was another courtyard. In it was a young boy about his age swinging a strange wooden sword. Daichi shouted to him to grab his attention. It did, and the boy stopped his swing and made his way to his father. He bowed to him before his father grabbed him by the shoulder and brought him to stand in front of Hiccup.

"This is my son, Kiyoshi. He will be your escort and you will remain together at all times," he said firmly.

Hiccup nodded and stuck out his hand for Kiyoshi to shake.

Kiyoshi paused for a moment but took the hand and shook it firmly.

"Kiyoshi, show Hiccup around," Daichi told his son.

His son nodded and walked past Hiccup, gesturing for him to follow. He walked to the door which Daichi and he had entered. Sliding it open, he suddenly jumped back with a yelp as he saw Toothless. Daichi shouted to his son to reassure him and he composed himself. Turning back he motioned for Hiccup to follow before walking around the dragon cautiously. Hiccup followed after him and Toothless rose up to follow.

* * *

Walking through the halls of the complex the young man, Kiyoshi, would point out various things without speaking. He would point out rooms where men would train, eat, and apparently be taught how to write. Hiccup wondered if the young man spoke his language. He remembered Daichi speaking to him in his language.

"So uhm, Kiyoshi, you can understand me right?" Hiccup asked slowly.

The young man scoffed at his question. "Of course I can. Why do you think I was chosen to be your escort," he replied, like Hiccup was an idiot.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend," Hiccup said raising his arms submissively.

Kiyoshi 'hmped' and continued the tour. Hiccup turned to shrug at Toothless who only looked at him blankly.

"So Kiyoshi, how come you and your dad can speak my language?" Hiccup inquired. He was truly curious about that.

"My grandfather encouraged my father to learn many languages during his education to become a samurai. My father in turn, did the same with me," he explained not turning around.

"Oh I see. What are samurai?" he asked.

Whirling around and raising his head proudly he answered, "Samurai are the greatest and noblest warriors in the land. They are birthed from noble blood raised with the finest education in the arts of warfare, amongst other things. One day, I too will be a samurai. Just like my father and his father before him. Then I will become the general to the Shogun's army."

"Oh, well that's….interesting," Hiccup said, unsure how to respond to that.

With a proud smile he turned to lead Hiccup once again. Hiccup took in all the new information. The samurai certainly seemed like strong warriors. They sounded like they could give Vikings a pretty good challenge.

"So the Shogun, is he like the king of this land," Hiccup inquired.

"More or less. The land is divided into provinces that are ruled by a lord. Each lord has his own army of samurai. All the provinces swear loyalty to the Shogun and he has absolute authority over them," Kiyoshi explained.

"Hm," Hiccup replied thoughtfully.

"What of you Hiccup-san? Where are you from?" Kiyoshi asked turning to face him.

"From an island very far from here. It's called Berk."

Bringing a finger to his chin, Kiyoshi seemed to be thinking about what he had said. "Can't say I've heard of this place. It must be quite far," Kiyoshi said thoughtfully.

"It is. Took us a few months of flying to get here," Hiccup answered.

"What did you do at your home? A warrior perhaps?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Well I was a blacksmith's apprentice. My dad was the chief or our island too," Hiccup answered with a shrug.

Nodding, Kiyoshi began to walk again. This time however he slowed his pace to walk beside Hiccup. "Why did you come here then?" he asked.

Hiccup sighed sadly. "I was an outcast where I come from. I didn't want to be that anymore so I left," he said with his head down.

"But you said your father was a chief. That's something similar to a lord, correct? Were you not highly respected for being his son?" Kiyoshi asked confused.

"You'd think so. But no. I'm small and weak compared to my people. I was my father's embarrassment," he answered sadly.

"I see," was all Kiyoshi could think to say. "How did you come to have a dragon as a companion then?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"It's a long story," Hiccup simply replied.

"Perhaps you can tell it over dinner then?" Kiyoshi offered.

With a shrug and a nod Hiccup agreed.

"So Kiyoshi what can you tell me about the dragons and their attacks?" Hiccup asked, remembering why he was here.

"Yes the dragons," Kiyoshi began. "For the most part, dragons have always left us alone. We're used to seeing them flying in the distance, over mountains, forests and whatnot; but there have rarely been incidents where they have attacked humans. Then suddenly about four months ago, they began to raid villages all over the land."

"That's odd. What could've caused the sudden change in behavior? What you described them like before sounds more like normal dragon behavior," Hiccup said in thought.

"Yes we have found it most odd too. What do you think we should do?"

"Well during the next raid Toothless and I will follow them back to the nest. Then the Shogun's men and I can try to bring down the queen dragon," Hiccup said.

"You sound like you've done this before my friend," Kiyoshi said with hint of curiosity.

"I have. I'll tell you everything tonight," Hiccup replied.

With that Kiyoshi nodded and continued to show him around the compound.

Hiccup kept pondering on what could've caused such a drastic change in the dragons' behavior. He was also very curious about this new breed of dragons. He hoped that he would get a chance to study them.

He also hoped that he could truly help these people without getting Toothless and himself killed.

* * *

**Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding the Nest**

_Over the course of the next few days, Hiccup would come to learn a lot about Kiyoshi and his family. He discovered that both he and Kiyoshi were 14. He learned that Kiyoshi's father was the general of the Shogun's army, and that they were descended from a long line of generals. Daichi's wife was kind and courteous to him, always making sure he ate and offering him seconds. Between Kiyoshi's lessons, they would regularly pass the time together and Kiyoshi would teach him the basics or their language. Kiyoshi would also speak often and highly of the samurai. He told him about their ways and the honor code the samurai lived by called 'Bushido'. H explained how samurai lived to serve a lord and how failing their lord would lead to dishonor. Hiccup cringed when Kiyoshi explained that the way a samurai would restore their armor was ritual suicide they called Seppuku. He supposed he understood that. To a Viking there was no greater honor that to die in battle. Didn't mean he agreed. _

_The way of their people was strange to Hiccup. In their culture women were not warriors. They were expected to be housewives and take care of the household. They also ate food with these weird sticks. They had this strange grain like food called 'Rice'. It was pretty good, and luckily they allowed him to use make himself a set of utensils in the forge. Additionally these people had a very different definition of privacy. They would bath together, at least the men would, and wash each other's backs. Something Kiyoshi referred to as a sign of respect. Hiccup had a different word for it. AWKWARD!_

_Soon, everyone became accustomed to Toothless's presence. After hearing his story of his battle with the Red Death, everyone looked at him with mixed signs of respect and suspicion. Obviously some found it hard to believe Hiccup could accomplish such a task. Unfortunately they wouldn't allow him and Toothless to go flying. Needless to say, it was starting to make the dragon stir crazy. The only probably keeping him calm was that Toothless absolutely loved the hot springs the compound had. _

_Overall, Hiccup liked this place. The land was quite beautiful. The people were somewhat friendly, and their weapons and armor really spiked his curiosity. It was also nice to be relatively average size, as the people here were not like the giant members of his tribe. _

_Still, Hiccup's mind was mainly preoccupied on trying to figure out what happened to cause the dragons to suddenly start raiding. The thoughts always plagued his mind and he felt restless that he couldn't go out and find answers. All he could do was wait patiently for the next raid to occur._

* * *

"Hey Kiyoshi, who is that guy?" Hiccup said pointing out the man with the princess who had spoken to the Shogun before.

"That's the Shogun's son. Masaru. He is next in line for throne," Kiyoshi explained.

They were currently sitting on the deck looking out into a courtyard that had a large garden in it. A distance away the princess and the Shogun's son were looking into a pond. They seemed to be very close as they were smiling and laughing as they stared into the pond that probably had the interesting fish call 'Koi'.

Suddenly the princess looked up toward them. Hiccup tensed at having been caught staring at them and froze on the spot. The princess only smiled and stood before hurrying over to them, with her brother following close behind. Hiccup panicked and stood as well, thinking it would be a little rude to remain seated in the presence of the princess.

When the princess reached them she bowed to Hiccup before a torrent of words escaped her mouth. The only thing Hiccup understood was that there was a 'thank you' in there somewhere. He assumed that she was referring to when Toothless and he had saved her from the dragon. He smiled and bowed back.

"The princess wishes to thank you for saving her life," Kiyoshi explained, confirming Hiccups thoughts.

"Tell her it was nothing," Hiccup requested to Kiyoshi.

This happened quite often. Hiccup had come to learn how to say basic phrases, but often Kiyoshi would serve as a translator. He nodded before relaying his response to the princess.

Coming up behind her, the prince addressed Hiccup as well and once again a 'thanks' was heard.

"The prince also expresses his gratitude in saving his sister. The two are quite close and he cares about her well-being dearly," Kiyohsi said.

Hiccup nodded to the princes and bowed. The prince nodded and bowed to Hiccup as a show of respect and appreciation. Then the princess stepped forward and said something that sound like an introduction. From what he could make out she was saying her name was Megumi.

"The princess wishes to introduce herself. Her name is Megumi," Kiyoshi explained.

"Yeah thought so," Hiccup responded. Smiling, he placed a hand on himself before clearing his throat. Then he slowly said, "Watashi no namae wa Hiccup desu." He hoped that he didn't mess up the pronunciation too badly.

She smiled and giggled lightly at hearing his name. Her bother did the same. He couldn't blame them. Even by Viking standards his name was ridiculous. He only chuckled lightly along with them and shrugged.

Suddenly a loud ringing noise was head followed by the shouts of men. The prince grabbed his sister before quickly saying a farewell and escorting her away. Megumi turned her head and shouted a goodbye.

Once they had left, Hiccup began looking around and wondering what was going on. He heard men shouting in the distance but they were shouting too fast and frantic for him to translate.

"They say there is a dragon raid occurring in a village to the south," Kiyoshi said with wide eyes.

Looking in each other's eyes they nodded in unison before running back the quarters of Kiyoshi's family. Entering through the sliding door they saw Daichi clad in his samurai armor. Upon noticing them he stepped forward to speak with them.

"Iwasaki village is being attacked," he said in a serious manner. "Hiccup you are accompany us to fight off the dragons and then follow them back to the nest."

"With all due respect sir, if Toothless and I go ahead we can get there much faster and start scaring them away," he argued.

"No. You are to remain with someone at all times," Daichi replied.

"Then let Kiyoshi go with me."

Daichi hesitated at hearing his proposal. He lowered his head and began to mull it over. Sighing he looked to Kiyoshi to see if he found the proposition acceptable. He saw his son nod firmly and smiled at his son's bravery. "Very well," he said turning back to Hiccup. "But keep my son safe Hiccup-san."

Hiccup nodded in confirmation.

With that, Daichi turned to Kiyoshi and kneeled before him. He spoke to him in their language, and Hiccup assumed that he was telling him to be careful. When Kiyoshi answered he stood up and briskly left the room. With them alone Hiccup turned to Kyoshi and asked, "Ready to go?"

"One moment," Kiyoshi said before rushing off to the side and into his room. When he came out he had two swords at his hip. "Now we go," Kiyoshi said firmly.

With a nod Hiccup turned to the entrance of the room and opened the door before running into the courtyard. Turning around and looking up he saw his faithful companion alert and at the ready. When he and Toothless locked eyes Toothless leapt down to him and crouched. Hiccup mounted before offering his hand to Kiyoshi. The young man hesitated as he eyed the dragon. Just now realizing that he was going to fly on a dragon.

"Come on Kiyoshi," Hiccup said to snap the young man form his thoughts.

Shaking his head to clear his thought, he nodded and grabbed his hand and mounted to sit behind Hiccup.

When Hiccup felt Kiyoshi on he gave Toothless the signal to fly. Toothless obliged and leapt into the air. Pumping his wings to gain altitude before leveling out and allowing himself to be steered south.

Behind him, Hiccup could feel Kiyoshi trembling lightly. The young man also had a firm grip around his stomach. "It's not for everyone. One of the other people I took up screamed for the first time it happened," he said, hoping to reassure the young man.

Kiyoshi nodded, but remained silent. He silently cursed himself for showing such fear. It was a stain on his honor as samurai were expected to live their lie with unbridled courage.

"How long will it take to reach the village Kiyoshi," Hiccup asked.

Burying his wounded pride, he focused himself on the task at hand. "It would take about 20 minutes by horse," he said.

Hiccup nodded. That meant they would reach the village within five to ten minutes on Toothless. Leaning forward in the saddle he prepared himself for what was coming. He couldn't afford to mess this up. With each new raid people were at the risk of dying. He had to make a difference now.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, Hiccup could see the village in the distance. He could hear the villagers screaming in panic and the dragons roaring. He could see the dragons circling the village and occasionally diving to carry off some livestock.

"Alight guys, the plan is to minimize their damage. So Toothless, we're gonna scare them off and protect the villagers. Got it?" Hiccup said aloud.

Toothless nodded and increased his speed.

Finally reaching the village, he could see the villagers attempting to fight off the dragon themselves. They were using farm tools like sickles, pitch forks, and some just seemed to be using long shafts of wood. Seeing a group trying to protect some chickens, Hiccup leaned forward, "Alright bud, aim at those guys," he said while pointing them out.

Nodding Toothless passed overhead before circling around. Then aiming, he fired a plasma blast right in front of the advancing dragons. The force of his blast exploding sent the dragons flying back. Patting Toothless on the head in appreciation he began to look for more villagers in need to of rescuing. For the next few minutes the trio would protect villagers from being attacked by other dragons. The first few times he was able to scare the dragons into retreating from the raid altogether. But then other were soon flying at them. He had no choice but to direct Toothless to take evasive actions. Telling Kiyoshi to hang on he made Toothless gain altitude and then dive while making tight turns to shake the dragons. Luckily for them Toothless's speed was still superior to this new breed. As the sun began to set Hiccup sighed in relief as he saw the samurai had arrived and were helping to defend the villagers. Then a roar was heard as the dragons had decided that the raid was over. All of the dragons took to the skies with what they could and even the dragon who had been pursuing them gave up the chase.

"All right follow close behind. Kiyoshi, we're going after them," he told his companions.

Toothless growled in confirmation. Kiyoshi tightened his grip slightly.

With that, Hiccup steered Toothless after the retreating flock of dragons. Following far enough behind so they hopefully wouldn't notice his presence they maintained a moderate pace. So far the plan seemed to be working. All he had to do was not lose them and they should be able to follow them to the nest without a problem. But suddenly one of the dragons ahead broke away from the flock and flew directly toward them.

Adjusting the tailfin, Hiccup made Toothless roll to the right as the dragon rushed right by them. Looking over his shoulder he saw it turn around and continue the chase. Hiccup decided that he would have to bring this one down. Formulating a plan, he let the dragon gain on them. When it was teen feet behind he adjusted the tailfin and made Toothless do a mid-air loop so that the dragon was now in front of them. Adjusting the tailfin again Toothless shot forward and came up next to the dragon.

"Toothless fire!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless complied and fired a blast at the dragon head.

With a roar of pain the dragon took the blast and then began to fall to earth as it went unconscious. Lucky for it all dragons were tough and they weren't at a very high altitude. It hit the ground with a loud thud and remained still.

Deciding to get a closer look, Hiccup directed Toothless to land. Landing a few feet away from the dragon, he saw its chest move and knew it was alive. Suddenly Kiyoshi dismounted and walked toward the dragon while drawing one of his swords. Sensing his intention, Hiccup dismounted and quickly ran after him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" He asked as he came to stand in front of Kiyoshi.

"I'm going to kill it. It what they deserve," the young man said with a glare at Hiccup.

"That's not necessary. We can capture it and then get it to lead us back to the nest," Hiccup argued.

"Step aside Hiccup-san," Kiyoshi said in warning.

Hiccup didn't budge. He wouldn't let the dragon be killed senselessly. Suddenly movement was heard behind him. Turning around he barely had time to register the dragon's tail slam into his back and send him flying forward and into Kiyoshi. Both men were sent flying at least 10 feet away. Groaning in pain, Hiccup rolled of Kiyoshi and turned to look at the dragon, just in time to see it rear back and send a wave of fire at them.

Hiccup didn't have time to react as the fire quickly approached. Suddenly everything went black as he realized Toothless had jumped in to protect them. With his wings folded around the two boys he blocked the fire until it died down. Unfurling his wings he growled and leapt toward the other dragon and stopped a few feet away to roar in anger.

The dragon roared back, baring it teeth, and rearing up to intimate Toothless with its longer body.

Toothless wasn't so easily intimidate and jumped at the dragon, tackling it to the ground and biting into it tough skin. The dragon roared in pain as it coiled its body around its opponent and began to thrash around violently. Both dragons were in a heap as they rolled around, clawing and biting at each other. Then the other dragon was able to push Toothless of it with it claws. Then it used its tail to deliver a powerful smack across the face. Toothless roared in pain and prepared to pounce on the dragon again when he heard a shout.

"No bud," shouted Hiccup. Coming to the dragon's side he quickly pulled something out of the pocket of the saddle bag. Standing in between the two dragons he placed a hand on Toothless's snout to calm him down.

Toothless glowed lightly and flicked his head to the side; telling Hiccup to get out of the way.

Hiccup didn't budge. He was determined to end the fight before his friend and the other dragon killed each other. He looked Toothless in the eyes and gave him s stern look.

The dragon growled once more in protest but lowered his head in submission and took a step back.

Hiccup gave the dragon a nod in thank and turned around to face the bigger dragon. He looked up and into its eyes and took it in. It was all black like Toothless. It had a long snake like body like the others of its kind with four legs. Its feet had four clawed twos. Its face seemed to be covered in whiskers that formed a beard. _Weird_. He thought. On its head were horns that reminded him of a Nightmare's. It seemed to have two main whisker like things on its upper lips that were very long. The dragon growled at him lowly in warning, snapping him from his observation of it. Slowly he stepped forward and raised his hand that was holding what he had grabbed from the saddle bag.

Dragon nip. The plant had a calming effect to most dragons and he hoped it would now. But once again these dragon were from an entirely different region. For all he knew it would have no effect. Gulping in fear he help up the grass for the dragon to sniff. The dragon lowered its head lightly and took a few whiffs of air. Hiccup sighed in relief as the dragon seemed to relax at the scent. Its cat like slit widen to small friendly black orbs and its tongue lolled out of it mouth.

"There you go big guy," Hiccup said soothingly. He reached out his hand with his palm toward the dragon and waited. The dragon hesitated for a moment and stared at his hand. Then slowly it lowered its head and pressed its snout to his hand. Then it rumbled in contentment. Hiccup smiled and glanced over his shoulder. Toothless was relaxed as he saw the dragon not attacking his rider and coked his head to the side in curiosity. Kiyoshi stood there wide eyed with his mouth hanging open. Hiccup chuckled at his face.

"You've tamed him. Sugoi," Kiyoshi said in wonder.

"You just got to sow them that you mean no harm. Come on I'll show you," he said holding out his hand.

Kiyoshi hesitated. A moment ago the dragon had tried to kill them. Now it was touching his friend as if it had never happened. He wasn't sure he should. But his honor and pride wouldn't allow him to back down. Stepping forward he came to Hiccup side. Hiccup grabbed his hand by the wrist and brought it up. The dragon growled lightly making Kiyoshi flinch.

"Hey, it's ok. Hess not gonna hurt you," he whispered. Then he slowly removed his own hand and brought Kiyoshi's down upon the dragon snout.

Kiyoshi held his breath as the dragon stared into his eyes. It seemed to be analyzing him, sizing him up. Then it relaxed and rumbled into his hand. Kiyoshi couldn't help but smile. It was amazing to actually touch a dragon. He never would've dreamed he would do something like this in his entire life. Taking his hand off the dragon's snout he turned to Hiccup. "Ok. What now?" He asked.

Hiccup brought his finger to his chin in thought. "Not sure," he answered honestly.

Then the dragon made a grunting noise at Toothless. Both boys watched as Toothless grunted back. The dragons were going back and forth grunting at each other in an unknown conversation. Then the dragon turned around and spread his wings. He looked back to the trio and gave a grunt.

Toothless crooned at Hiccup. Hiccup realized what they were getting at and climbed onto Toothless. "Come on Kiyoshi. I think this guy is going to lead us to the nest," he said offering his hand to Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi nodded and mounted behind him.

Toothless gave a grunt to the other dragon. The dragon faced forward and crouched. Then it leapt into the air and started flapping its wings. Toothless followed and soon both dragons were airborne, with Toothless trailing behind the other. The dragon was flying in the direction the other dragon had been headed in. It was setting a moderate pace as it led them to their destination.

* * *

After following the dragon for what felt like at least an hour they company came upon a mountain.

"Mount Jōnen," Kiyoshi whispered behind Hiccup.

At least Kiyoshi knew where this place was. Once they returned to the palace he could inform them of the location. "So we know where it is. But I still need to see if there is a queen," he explained to Kiyoshi. Looking around he saw other dragons approaching the mountain from different directions. They had no doubt come from raiding other villages, probably in other provinces.

"Alright bud we're going in," Hiccup whispered to Toothless.

The dragon growled in response before grunting to their guide. The guide turned its head slightly and grunted back. Then it increased its speed and dived toward the mountain. Toothless turned his head back and growled for the boys to hold on. When they complied he dived down after their guide and stayed close. The followed as they got closer to the side of the mountain. Within 20 feet of the mountain Hiccup saw an opening. The dragon swiftly flew into the opening and disappeared. Toothless flew in a second later and began turning and flying over rocks and opening before making their way in a large open chamber that was the center of the nest. Toothless quickly landed on a platform and ducked behind rock pillar and looked down into the deep pit below. All around dragons were resting on other platforms and shrinking away from the edge in fear. The others coming in were pausing above the pit that was emitting and eerie red glow.

"Definitely a queen," Hiccup whispered.

The dragon's behavior was exactly like what he had seen on Dragon Island. But he still needed to get a look at what they were dealing with. Leaning down he whispered to Toothless, "Alright bud. Fire a blast for me."

Toothless looked back at him and whined nervously. Hiccup patted him on the head to reassure him. He looked back and took a breath before firing into the pit. Then he quickly jumped to another platform so that they wouldn't be located. In the pit below they heard the movement of something large. Then slowly a head rose out of the fog and roared. It looked around trying to find the dragon that had shot at it. It was different than the Red Death. It had a longer neck and snout. Hiccup couldn't help but think that it resembled more of a snake with horns. Its scales were red and it eyes were a menacing yellow with black slits. It continued to look around as it flicked it tongue in and out in an attempt to locate the attacker. Then it roared again, louder causing the trio cover their ears in pain. Then to Hiccup's horror another head rose from the pit. Hiccup's blood ran cold at the sight of the other head. He wondered if it could get much worse.

And it did as one by one more heads rose from the pit. Eight in total as they shifted around trying to find them.

"Yamato no Orochi. The Eight Headed Serpent," Kiyoshi whispered in dread. A monster from legend.

Hiccup paled at seeing all eight heads. How could he kill something with eight heads? He shook his head. He would have to worry about that later. First they would need to get out of here. Looking around he noticed an opening behind them. Getting Toothless's attention, he pointed it out and Toothless immediately understood. He rushed to it as quickly and silently as he could. But the dragon took notice of them. Raising the heads they attempted to bite Toothless before he made it into the opening. But they were too late. Toothless was running through the tunnel as fast as he could. A roar behind them of the monster only spurred him to run faster. Soon they came to an opening and Toothless immediately jumped out and opened his wings, flapping them hard to get them airborne.

Sighing in relief he glanced back to Kiyoshi, "You alright Kiyoshi?"

"Yes Hiccup-san. But how are you going to beat that monster?" He asked seriously.

"I have no idea," Hiccup said honestly. "But first let's get back to the palace and inform your father and the Shogun."

Kiyoshi nodded in agreement.

About to tell Toothless to head back to the palace, he was interrupted by a roar to the right. Turning he saw the black dragon from before approaching them. Pulling up beside Toothless it began to grunt at him. Toothless grunted back in response. The dragons' exchange lasted a few moments before the other dragon veered in another direction. Toothless followed after him. Looking back he growled to Hiccup.

"What is he doing? We need to get to my father," Kiyoshi said urgently.

Hiccup looked at Toothless and saw something in his eyes telling him to trust him. Whatever the dragons had said to each other Toothless thought it was important enough to follow. That was good enough for him. "We will Kiyoshi. But Toothless wants us to follow the other dragon, and I think we should," seeing Kiyoshi's skeptical look he continued, "You're gonna have to trust me."

Kiyoshi looked into his eyes for a moment searching his expression. With reluctance he nodded and settled back.

Hiccup smiled and faced forward. He didn't know where this other dragon was taking them. But it beat having to face the monster awaiting them in the mountain. He would have to face that thing eventually, and he was in no rush for that battle.

* * *

**How will Hiccup beat the Eight headed dragon. Dun, Dun, DUNNNNNNNN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The True Dragon King**

Hiccup, Kiyoshi, and Toothless followed the dragon for hours. They flew at a moderate speed, flapping wings steadily and riding air current to their destination. During the flight the sun started to rise and Hiccup could see the other dragon a little more clearly. He now noticed that the dragon had spines that ran all the way from the top of its head down to its tail. Additionally he took in how the dragon flew. It seemed to shift between spiraling it body through the air like a corkscrew ad undulating its body like a wave. Hiccup noticed that at its tail were two fin like appendages much like Toothless's. He found this new species very interesting and was contemplating on what he should name them.

Looking down, he noticed that the dragon seemed to be following a river and had been for some time. He wondered where exactly it was leading them. As they continued to follow the rivers as it turned and twisted, Hiccup noticed that were coming up on a cliff. Getting closer he saw that a waterfall was cascading down the cliff and was the source of the river. Then the dragon grunted to Toothless. Toothless grunted back and Hiccup noticed he began to decrease speed.

"Bud, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked nervously as the waterfall was getting closer. It seemed as if they were going to slam into it.

Toothless just slowed a little more allowing the other dragon to pull a little further ahead. Hiccup noticed the dragon slow a little more before finally it passed through the waterfall and disappeared. Toothless kept heading straight at it and Hiccup was half expecting them to crash into the mountain on the other side. But when Toothless flew through the waterfall he descended and with a gentle flap touched down on the ground in a cave hidden behind the falls. Taking in the cave, Hiccup noticed the dragon they had been following waiting for them. Dismounting he looked around the opening. It was a huge opening.

"Where are we Kiyoshi?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not sure. I think we are in the Northern Province," Kiyoshi answered unsure while dismounting.

The dragon grunted to get their attention. When it had it, it motioned with it head before walking into the cave, indicating for them to follow.

Looking to Kiyoshi, Hiccup shrugged and began to follow. Kiyoshi hesitated for a moment but followed as well. Toothless followed at the back. Curious as to what they were going to find here.

The cave was very deep. The cave, it seemed, went on forever as they followed the dragon. As they were walking Hiccup noticed other dragon appear from cracks in the walls or on platforms on the cave walls. They seemed very interested in the humans and strange looking dragon in their nest. Some growled at them but the black dragon would growl louder, silencing them immediately.

This dragon seemed to be well respected Hiccup noticed. He was curious as to why there was another nest as well. Up ahead Hiccup noticed sunlight up ahead. He figured that there must be an opening in the cave further in. As they approached the source of light hiccup noticed that they were coming to a large chamber. Filled with dragons. Finally reaching the entrance to the chamber, Hiccups eyes widened at what lay in the center of it.

"Beard of Thor!" Hiccup cried in shock. "That is a huge dragon!"

In the center of the chamber was a gigantic dragon. Unlike the one they saw at the mountain this one looked a lot like the smaller ones. It was all white with blue spines running down the length of its body. The black dragon proceeded to keep walking toward the bigger one and the other dragon moved out of the way to form a path.

Overcoming his shock, Hiccup followed after. He was too enthralled by the giant dragon before him to care about the curious glares the other smaller dragons were giving him. As he got closer he took in the dragon once more. It must have been miles long as it's coiled up body was as tall as a building. It may not have had the bulk of the Red Death but this thing was definitely close in size. He noticed a large pile of fish to the right of it. He assumed the other dragons had brought them to it. Finally within two feet of the giant dragon, the black dragon bowed and grunted at it.

The giant dragon that had been staring into space shifted it gaze to the black dragon. Then it shifted its gaze to Hiccup, Kiyoshi, and Toothless. Hiccup flinched a little as the dragon looked at him. Then it simply snorted and shifted it entire head to another direction. Hiccup thought something was strange. This dragon didn't seem interested in them at all. You'd think it would growl a little. Looking around he noticed the other dragons seemed to care for the big one greatly. They whined at it. Some tried to push fish closer to it. It's like they were nursing it.

"Hiccup-san. Look there," Kiyoshi said while pointing.

Following the direction of his finger, Hiccup saw what Kiyoshi was referring to. Scars. Nasty bite and claw marks were all over the big dragon's body. Hiccup wondered what could have done this. The bite and claw marks were huge. It would take a dragon of roughly equal size to inflict this kind of damage. And that was when all the pieces came together.

"I know what's going on," Hiccup muttered aloud.

"What Hiccup-san?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I know what happened. Look at those scars. They look new but still kind of fresh. Like they barely healed," he began. Tuning to Kiyoshi he asked, "You said the dragon attacks just started recently right?"

Kiyoshi nodded. Unsure of where Hiccup was going.

"The big guy here must have been the old dragons' queen or king. Whatever," Hiccup couldn't shake the overwhelming masculine presence he got from the dragon. "Then that other dragon. The one with eight heads, the Orochi, must have fought with the big guy here and won."

Kiyoshi raised an eye skeptically.

"Think about it Kiyoshi. Why else would the dragon attacks suddenly start? This guy was the old leader, and when the Orochi won, it started ordering the dragons to raid in order to feed it." He reasoned.

Kiyoshi eyes widened as he processed the information. "Yes that could be possible. A regime change. One with an aggressive leader. But the dragon here is alive. Its wounds have healed. Why hasn't it fought to regain its throne?" Kiyoshi wondered.

Hiccup was wondering the same thing. Looking around the big dragon's body he started to follow it. The wings seemed intact. The scars looked closed and not likely to open. Drifting down to the tail end of the dragon, Hiccup saw it.

"There," he said pointing.

Half of the dragon tail fin was gone. Torn off, no doubt in the battle with the Orochi.

"That's why. It can't fly. 'A downed dragon is a dead dragon'," Hiccup said, quoting his old mentor.

Hiccup remained silent and still for a few moments before formulating a plan. Turning around he walked over to Toothless before reaching into one of the saddle bags. Taking a length of rope out Hiccup walked with purpose to the big dragon's tail.

"What are you doing?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I'm taking measurements with rope lengths," he said while laying the rope down and comparing it to the bones within the remaining tailfin. When he had the approximate length measure he would recorded it in his sketch book and do another check.

"Why?" Kiyoshi asked again.

"Because I'm going to build this dragon a new tailfin. Just like I did for Toothless," he said firmly.

"You're what?" Kiyoshi cried in disbelief.

"Kiyoshi you saw the size of that thing. No way can me and Toothless take it down alone. I doubt that even the Shogun's army could either," Hiccup said pausing for Kiyoshi to consider the odds.

Kiyoshi processed what Hiccup had said. As much as he hated to admit it. The chances were slim. His father and his men were brave and powerful, but they were just men.

"But maybe with the big guy here, we stand a chance," Hiccup finished. "If I can make him a tailfin that he can work on his own, maybe he'll take the fight to the Orochi. Then we back him up, and kill that monster. The big guy becomes the leader again, and the dragons stop raiding," Hiccup explained.

"Are you sure this plan will work Hiccup-san?"

"No," Hiccup said honestly. "But do you have a better idea?"

Kiyoshi remained silent. The truth was he really didn't. So he stood back and let Hiccup continue his work. He looked back to the big dragon. He marvels at the strength he could feel from it. Looking into its eyes, he noticed that it seemed depressed. It seemed that it had lost the will to fight. Hopefully with Hiccup's plan it would regain its spirit and help them defeat the Orochi.

"Alright that should do it," Hiccup said.

"Shall we go then Kiyoshi," Kiyoshi asked.

Hiccup nodded and made his way to Toothless. He put the rope back into the saddle bag and mounted. Then offered Kiyoshi his hand.

Kiyoshi was about to accept when he felt a gentle push from behind. Turning around he saw the black dragon looming over him. Looking directly into his eyes with black orbs. Kiyoshi was unsure of what to do. He just stood there nervously and stared back into the eyes of the dragon. Then remembering what he had watched Hiccup do, he raised his right hand up slowly. Then he presented his hand to the dragon with his palm facing out toward it. The dragon eyed the hand for a few moments before lowering his head down to meet it. Placing the end of its snout against Kiyoshi's palm it rumbled in pleasure.

"Seems like he likes you," Hiccup said with a smile.

Kiyoshi was too enthralled with the dragon to respond. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like a bond had been formed. A bond of brotherhood ad loyalty. Like a samurai to his master. Slowly the black dragon lowered its body down to the floor.

"He wants you to ride him," Hiccup explained.

Kiyoshi stood there for a moment in shock. The dragon wanted him to ride it? HE couldn't believe it. He had felt the power of Toothless in the sky but he never imagined he would ride on another dragon. Slowly he approached the dragon's side. Then as he would a horse he mounted. Staying up near the neck he grabbed onto the dragon's horns and wrapped his legs around its body to stabilize himself.

"I can make you a saddle back at the palace," Hiccup offered.

Kiyoshi looked to him and smiled wide. He was excited.

With a smile, Hiccup motioned for Toothless to go and held on as Toothless started running out of the chamber toward the entrance.

Kiyoshi tightened his grip on the dragon's horns and wrapped his legs tighter as the dragon started running after Toothless. Reaching the entrance Kiyoshi grew anxious as he saw Toothless leap through the wall of water, knowing that within seconds he and his dragon were going to do the same. Finally reaching the falls the dragon's body tensed and it leapt. Kiyoshi was momentarily blinded by the water. But when he opened his eyes he realized that they were airborne. He looked around in amazement and his eyes went wide at what he was doing. Kiyoshi had just become the first person in his land to ride a dragon.

"Pretty amazing right?" Hiccup called pulling up next to Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi looked over to his friend and smiled. He nodded affirmatively. No words could describe the feeling of flying on one's own dragon.

"What are you going to name him?" Hiccup inquired curiously.

The dragon turned it head slightly to look at Kiyoshi. He was curious as to what the human would address him as also.

Kiyoshi brought a finger to his chin in thought. He pondered over what would be a fitting name for his new companion. It needed to be good. He was going to be a samurai after all. He couldn't have some simple name for his dragon. Taking in the coloration of his dragon, a name came to mind. "Amakage," Kiyoshi breathed out. Seeing Hiccup cock his head to the side in confusion, he translated, "Sky Shadow." With a smile he looked down to the dragon, "Do you like that my friend?"

The dragon stared at the boy for a moment as it took in its new name. Dragons didn't live with names. So he had no idea what was the basis of a good one. Looking to Toothless, he saw the dragon smile at him and nod. He must think the name was good. With a quick look back to the boy on his back he nodded and roared lightly.

"Seemed like he likes it," Hiccup said with a light chuckle.

With that, Hiccup, Toothless, Kiyoshi, and Amakage made their way back to the Shogun's palace.

* * *

Arriving back at the palace, there was an intimal panic at having two dragons swoop down. Luckily Kiyoshi's father recognized Toothless and ordered the men not to shoot. Landing in the main courtyard with Kiyoshi and his new dragon, everyone stood with eyes wide and mouth agape. Daichi came and addressed Kiyoshi. Asking him what happened. Kiyoshi explained and proudly presented his new dragon, Amakage. His father and everyone else looked thoroughly impressed with them. Ordering servants to bring fish for Toothless and Amakage, he waited for the Shogun to arrive so Kiyoshi could explain the full story.

It had been decided on the way back that Kiyoshi would explain everything. The plan was not full proof but it might be received better if it was told by one of their own. As Kiyoshi finished retelling the events and explained Hiccup's plan, both men looked at him like he was crazy. Finally done, they waited for the Shogun to respond.

The Shogun whispered to Daichi and Daichi translated. "The Shogun wants to know why you think something will change if your plan succeeds."

"Just instinct. The dragons haven't bothered you before. I don't see why the big dragon will suddenly order them to do so again." he answered with a shrug.

Daichi relayed his answer back to the Shogun. The Shogun processed the answered before asking another question. "The Shogun wants to know why you think this is our only option." Daichi said.

"This thing is big. It has eight heads. Toothless and I were lucky enough to defeat one that had only one head. I can't guarantee that we can do it again with this one," Hiccup said firmly.

Kiyoshi spoke up, defending Hiccup and confirming its size. He went on to say that even the Shogun's army wouldn't stand a good chance against it.

After hearing the young man speak, the Shogun asked another question.

"How long will it take to construct such a thing?" Daichi asked.

"It will take a couple of days. I've got some plans already drawn up. I will also need the help of your blacksmiths," Hiccup replied.

The Shogun hesitated after Daichi relayed his answer. Hiccup knew this plan was a stretch. No doubt it sounded absurd. He didn't know if the Shogun was so prideful that he wouldn't even consider the option of receiving help form a dragon.

Suddenly the prince came to the group and whispered into his father's ear. Obviously the young man had a very good relationship with his father. Hiccup would bet that the prince had vouched for him when he had first arrived at the palace. With a nod the Shogun gave Daichi his answer. "The Shogun says to get to work immediately. As soon as it is finished. We move on Mount Jōnen."

With a nod Hiccup got up and immediately set of to the forge, with Kiyoshi in tow. With Daichi's orders the blacksmiths and Hiccup got to work. The blacksmiths knew what they were doing. Going over Hiccup's plans they pointed out flaws in the design and corrected them. In a few hours they made a prosthetic for Toothless to test.

Strapping on the tail, Hiccup marveled at it. It used gears and attached to the other fin. When Toothless manipulated his real fin, the fake one would mimic the motion. Looking at it, Toothless test the control of the mechanism before looking to Hiccup. When Hiccup gave the go ahead, he stretched his wings and leapt into the sky. To everyone's satisfaction, the prosthetic worked. Deciding to let Toothless fly on his own for a while, Hiccup and the blacksmiths got back to work.

It took five days of continuous work and large amounts of steel and leather to finally finish the huge prosthetic. With it done, the Shogun declared that they would march on** Mount Jōnen** the next day. Using the last few hours of the day Hiccup constructed one last thing for his friend Daichi.

The next day a plan was formulated. It would take the army at least four hour to reach Mount Jōnen while it would take Hiccup and Kiyoshi longer to reach the cave with the large dragon. Plus, Toothless and Amakage would have to carry the prosthetic between them on a large tarp. It was then decided that Hiccup and Kiyoshi would get a head start and get to the dragon. The army would start it march on the mountain and meet them there (hopefully). With a nod everyone agreed to his plan. Kiyoshi quickly saddled up Amakage with his new custom saddled designed by Hiccup and mounted. Hiccup did the same with Toothless. Before they left, Daichi told his son to be careful. Then in surprise he looked to Hiccup and told him to be careful as well. Hiccup was surprised by the compassion but nodded in confirmation. With the order to fly give, Toothless and Amakage lifted the tarp with the prosthetic into the air and set off toward the waterfall.

Both boys were determined and hopeful that the plan would work**.**

* * *

Arriving at the cave, they quickly enter and got Toothless and Amakage to drag the prosthetic the rest of the way in. Hiccup was glad to see that the big dragon hadn't moved since the last time they were there. It still looked like it had before. Like it was the shell of a once mighty beast. Hopefully with this prosthetic the dragon would return to its former glory.

Making their way to the dragon's tail, they had Toothless and Amakage pin it down while Hiccup and Kiyoshi attached the tail and strapped it on securely. When it was finished Hiccup smiled and nodded in satisfaction. His measurements had been pretty accurate. It seemed to be approximately the same size as its real fin. Running back to the front of the dragon Hiccup looked into its face expectantly.

"Alright big guy, you can fly again. Not let's go get you back on the throne," Hiccup said determinately.

Toothless and Amakage roared in encouragement. At their roars the other dragon's joined in, spurring on their former king.

Hiccup's face fell when the dragon didn't move at all. It didn't even seem to acknowledge the fin. It just stared blankly into space. "So that's it then? All our hard work and you're not even going to try?" Hiccup yelled in anger. He was furious that the dragon wasn't doing anything. It hadn't even moved its tail. It's like it didn't care that it could fly at all. "Get up big guy!" he shouted.

The dragon looked at him for a moment. But then it just turned it head away.

"It's no use Hiccup-san. Its spirit is broken. It has completely lost the will to fight," Kiyoshi said sadly.

Hiccup saw his friend's head drop down I disappointment. He could only imagine what he was feeling. His father was going to face the beast and there good chance of beating it wasn't on the way. Steeling himself, he balled his fists, took a few steps back, and then charged the dragon. Then he leapt throwing the full weight of his body behind him. He collided with the dragon and bounced off. The dragon didn't seemed to be bothered at all. He had been hoping to get a reaction out of it. A growl, a tail smack, anything. Getting frustrated, Hiccup racked his brain trying to think of what he could do. He felt helpless. Just like when his dad had captured Toothless and was taking him to Dragon Island. When he had lost everything and lost the will to fight. And that's when it hit him. The dragon was feeling exactly what he had felt. But Hiccup had had Astrid to help get his will to fight back. He realized that he would need to do the same thing.

"I get it. I've been where you're at now," he said lowly. At his words, the dragon turned his head to look at him. As if searching his word to see if they were true. Sighing, Hiccup pressed on, "I know what it's like to hit rock bottom. To lose everything. Because I went through the same thing. I lost my best friend, my tribe, my dad, everything," Hiccup paused and Toothless came to comfort him. Nudging his arm, Hiccup placed his hand upon his snout. "I wanted to give up too. To not care. But someone reminded me that I still had something to fight for. For me, it was my best friend, my father, the people who had cast me aside. They needed me. Just like they need you," Hiccup said firmly while sweeping an arm around the room at the other dragons. "Realizing that, I was able to claw my way of that dark hole. And if I could, then so can you," he said locking eyes with the dragon.

The dragon stared back into his eyes. Taking in his story and processing what the human had said.

"So come one big guy. Show them that you're not going to give up on them. SHOW THEM, that you still got some fight," Hiccup demanded.

Hearing his words the dragon raised it head up slightly. Looking back it lifted its tail and brought it to its face to examine. Sniffing the contraption he found it was composed of iron and leather. Then he flexed his tail. To his surprise the replacement moved as well. He tried again and once again the replacement moved. His eyes widened as he realized what this meant.

Hiccup watched as the dragon examined the replacement fin and moved its own. He saw the understanding flash across it face as he saw that the replacement responded like a real fin. Then the wide round eyes of the dragon narrowed into slits. Then a growl emanated from it throat as it slowly began to uncoil itself.

"Yes big guy!" Hiccup shouted in excitement. His words had gotten through.

"Ganbatte!" Kiyoshi shouted in encouragement.

Toothless, Amakage, and all the other dragon's roared in encouragement to the fallen king. They spurred him on as he raised himself up onto all fours and took a step toward the chamber's entrance.

"Come one Toothless," Hiccup shouted as he mounted Toothless.

Toothless growled in agreement as Kiyoshi mounted Amakage and they waited for the dragon to start moving. Then slowly the dragon started rushing through out of the chamber and towards the cave's entrance. Hiccup, Kiyoshi, Toothless, and Amakage all surged ahead of it with the other dragon from the cave in tow. Finally bursting from the opening Toothless and Amakage rose into the air before pausing to hover and look back at the entrance.

In moments the dragon burst out the cave. It tilted its head back and breathed in the scents of the land. Who knows how long it had been in there, wallowing in its defeat. Drowning in the misery that it would never fly again. But no more. Flight had been returned to the once great king. He would take back what was his. Lowering his head he took a breath filling his lungs full of the crisp clear air of the land. Then throwing his head back, he roared, loud and triumphant. With the power of his bellow, he shook the very land and rattled the heavens. Then he opened his great wings and crouched low.

Hiccup and his friends watched from the sky as the dragon gave its war cry. Prepared to fight for what was his. Prepared to gain back what he had lost. Hiccup silently thanked Astrid for what she had done for him. If she hadn't gotten his spirit back he wouldn't have saved his tribe and his best friend. He wouldn't be here to help this great beast get its own sprit back. Hiccup watched as the dragon unfurled it wings and crouched low. Its whole body tensed and in one great motion it leapt off the ground and into the air. Flapping it wings with enough force to flatten trees it took to the air. It flew in a spiral as it rose higher and higher into the air. The prosthetic working perfectly. Then it dived and steered toward the **Mount Jōnen. **

Hiccup and Kiyoshi directed their dragon to follow.

"YEAH BABY!" Hiccup shouted in excitement. With the giant dragon on their side, they stood a chance. They could face the eight headed monster together. They could win.

"YAAAAHHHHH BABY!" Kiyoshi shouted in agreement. He couldn't help but think that it was a strange war cry, but Hiccup was a strange fellow.

Hiccup smiled and shook his head at his friend's enthusiasm.

With that they pulled up behind the dragon. Allowing it to cut through the air and follow in its wake. They were prepared for battle. They were ready to end the life of the monster that started the raids. They were prepared to kill it.

* * *

**New Chapter. Time for battle**


	5. Chapter 5

**Battling the Monster**

Daichi sat on his horse nervously as he awaited for the Shogun to initiate the attack. The army had arrived some hours ago and were awaiting the arrival of Hiccup and his son at the mountains base. Looking up, Daichi could see dragon flying into the mountain, ignoring the army's presence. He sincerely hoped that his son and Hiccup would arrive soon, all the waiting around was wearing on his nerves.

*"Daichi. Start the attack"* the Shogun ordered.

Daichi turned to his right where the Shogun was atop his own horse staring at the mountain. He remained silent and stared at the Shogun for a moment; waiting to see if he was sure. When the Shogun gave no indication to withdraw his order Daichi shouted to the men to prepare the catapults and their arrows.

When all the catapults were loaded and archers were at the ready, Daichi gave the order to fire. With his order the catapults flung the heavy stones at the mountain. One by one the stones hit and cracked the side of the mountain. Finally the last stones brought down the wall to reveal a large black tunnel. Daichi gave the order to reload the catapults and waited.

Suddenly from the newly formed hole dragons streamed out in huge numbers. They screeched and shrieked as they flung themselves into the air and out of the mountain. They could even be seen streaming out of other parts of the mountain. The soldiers all clutched their weapons expectantly. Yet to their surprise the dragons didn't swoop down to attack them. They all just flew away from the mountain as fast as they could. Finally when no more dragons emerged from the mountain, it was silent. Too silent, many of the men felt.

Then an ear shattering roar emanated from deep inside the mountain. It was so powerful that it shook the mountain. The men all winced in pain at the awful noise. The horses were only barely able to be kept from flinging their riders off and retreating. When the roar was finished, the men shook their heads to clear the ringing in their ears and prepared themselves for what they had been told was coming. Then the mountain started to violently shake as cracks appeared in the side. The cracks grew bigger and wider as they spread all over the side of the mountain. In one final crack and the whole mountain side collapsed and gave away. Peering through the dust that had been stirred up by the falling rocks the men all paled and took a sharp intake of breath at what they saw. They all prayed to god that they would see their families again.

The eight headed serpent emerged from the cloud of dust and roared in anger at the humans who dared disturb its nest. As it approached the men with the intent to kill them rocks and arrows were being flung at it. It shrugged off the futile attempt to injure it, the rocks were only minor nuisances and the arrows couldn't do anything to its thick hide. It prepared to finish the men off. Two of the heads started expelling gas from their mouths and sent it toward the men while the one of the heads prepared its fire.

The samurai attempted in vain to keep trying to injure the beast even as they saw the unknown green gas approaching them. But Daichi knew what it was. Hiccup had told him a little about the dragons of his home. This was a deadly flammable gas that the creature could ignite. Quickly he shouted for the men to retreat as fast as they could from the gas. Sensing the look of outrage form the Shogun he quickly explained what was coming before following the Shogun in retreat.

Seeing the human retreating the Orochi ignited the gas. The gas scorched the land and made a massive explosion, sending men and animals and their catapults flying.

Diachi picked himself up from the ground with his ears ringing. He had barely managed to outrun the gas on his horse but was flung from it by the force of the explosion. He had hit the ground hard he realized as he winced in pain coming from his ribs. They were probably cracked he thought. Looking around he noticed the Shogun picking himself off the ground as well. Rushing to his master's side, he took in his appearance. He was covered in dirt and half his face was black with ash. He was bleeding profusely from his head and it was running down the side. He asked the Shogun if he was alright. Through gritted teeth the Shogun nodded and looked back toward the mountain. Daichi turned as well and paled as he saw the beast still coming towards them. At least one fourth of their men must have been wiped out Daichi thought. Urging his master to retreat he drew his sword and prepared to charge the beast. He knew he couldn't kill it but at least he could grab its attention long enough for his master to escape.

The Orochi hissed in annoyance at seeing it hadn't killed all of the humans in one attack. Some were still trying in vain to injure it. Ahead he saw a lone human in black armor holding his ground in front of it. Did this human actually think it could do anything? The Orochi prepared its fire to completely obliterate the insolent human. As one of the heads reared back and took a breath, a loud roar froe it in its tracks. All at once, all the heads turned in the direction of the familiar bellow. Approaching them, was a large shape in the distance. The Orochi knew what it was. In outrage it roared back in challenge and prepared to engage the former king.

* * *

They had been following the former king for hours as they made their way toward the mountain of the Orochi. Hiccup was anxious and hoped that the former king could be the monster. Hiccup glanced over to Kiyoshi who wore a similar pensive expression. He was no doubt praying that his father would be ok. Suddenly in the distance a large explosion was seen and then heard. Hiccup paled at the realization that the Shogun's army must have started the attack. The big dragon growled in anger and then released a roar in challenge. A few moments later a roar was returned from the direction of the mountain.

Finally reaching the mountain the former king glared angrily at the usurper. He landed and reared up to roar. The Orochi stood stunned for a moment. It couldn't believe that the former king could fly once again. He had ripped off its tail to ensure that he never could. Overcoming its shock, the Orochi roared back with all eight heads and prepared to do battle.

Hiccup took in the battle field below. The whole land was covered in ash and scorched. Many of the samurai were moving away as the two titans prepared to battle. Circling on Toothless he looked around for the Shogun and the general. From the corner of his eyes he saw Kiyoshi and Amakage abruptly dive down to a clearing. Looking to where they were heading, he saw the Shogun and the general. He directed Toothless to follow.

Still on Amakage, Kiyoshi asked his father if he and Shogun were ok. His father nodded. Kiyoshi sighed in relief.

"General, are you alright?" Hiccup called from behind.

"Yes Hiccup-san," pausing he took a breath and looked to where the two giants were preparing to fight. "It seems your plan was a success. What do we do now?"

Hiccup glanced to the two dragons and gulped nervously. "We pray that former king can win."

* * *

The former king crouched low as he waited for the Orochi to strike. The two giants watched each other warily. Then the Orochi reared back and one of it heads spit acid. The other dragon ducked it head, letting the gob of acid fly over it and into the distance. With a growl it lashed out with its tail and struck the Orochi across several of its heads. The Orochi roared in pain and advanced toward it opponent striking with it heads in an attempt to bite the former king. The former king backed away, making sure to stay out of striking distance. As one of the heads almost clamped down on him, he raked his claws across the cheek of that head, leaving a deep gash. The head roared in pain and spit a stream of venom. The venom managed to hit the former king in the eyes blinding him. Just as the king was attempting to get away so that it could clear its eyes, the Orochi surged forward and clamped down all eight of its jaws all along the body of the former king. It clamped down as the king roared in pain. Then with all of its heads, it lifted the king and violently threw him to the side. The king went flying and hit the ground hard. It blacked out in pain and exhaustion, leaving him at the mercy of the Orochi.

* * *

"No!" Hiccup yelled as he saw the former king get sent flying. He knew he had to help. The former king was the only one who could stop the Orochi. Still atop Toothless he gave him the order to fly. In the air he flew toward the Orochi as it advanced toward the downed king.

"Hiccup!" came a shout behind him. Glancing back he saw Kiyoshi and Amakage following close behind.

"Kiyoshi go back. It's too dangerous!" Hiccup yelled.

"I will not. If you go then so do I. We do this together my friend," Kiyoshi said firmly.

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise at his response. He couldn't believe that someone who he had known for only a short time would be willing to follow him into battle like this. Hiccup smiled at realizing that Kiyoshi saw him as a true friend. Before now, the only friend he had was Toothless. He was touched that the young man had accepted him, despite all the strange things about him. Even his own tribe hadn't done that. With a smile and a nod in acceptance he face forward and began to think up a plan. Looking at the Orochi he took in its body. It was similar in shape to a giant Zippleback. It had four legs, a fat body, and giant wings.

_The wings!_ Hiccup thought. Looking up, saw that the sky was gray, as were the clouds. His mind flashed back to the battle with the Red Death. The situations were eerily similar. If it had worked then, why not now?

"Alright Kiyoshi, we got to get the Orochi to chase us. Shoot at it and then get ready to fly into the sky," he called. He heard Kiyoshi shout in confirmation and then adjusted the prosthetic to send Toothless into a dive at the Orochi.

As they flew toward the Orochi at blinding speed, Toothless's trademark whistling noise pierced the air. The Orochi stopped it advance to look around for the strange noise. Suddenly, a pain on its back appeared as Toothless's plasma blast found it mark. The force of the blast was enough to make the Orochi's leg give out from under it as it collapsed forward with its head slamming to the ground. Quickly getting its feet back under it, it rose up and watched as the black dragon that had escaped the nest swooped past it. It roared at the dragon in anger and spat acid at it, but the smaller dragon easily dodged, frustrating the Orochi. As it prepared to shoot fire at it a blast from behind on its heads caused it to turn around and see another black dragon. It attempted to lash out and bite it but it swerved away at the last second.

Both dragons were flying in its face like insects. It kept trying to bit them or blast them out of the sky but they were quicker and more maneuverable. And stayed just out of reach. Finally reaching its wit's end, all eight heads roared in anger. Then with a growl it unfurled it wings. With massive beats it lifted its massive body off the ground and into the air.

"Alright Kiyoshi, to the clouds!" Hiccup yelled as the Orochi began to fly towards them. Quickly he directed Toothless to gain altitude with Kiyoshi and Amakage right next to them. Glancing over his shoulder, he paled at seeing the Orochi gaining on them. "Faster guys!" With his shout both dragons pumped their wings harder, desperately trying to reach the clouds. "Kiyoshi! When we hit the clouds, split up. Aim for its wings and then veer back into the cover of the clouds."

"Hai," Kiyoshi shouted in response.

When they finally reached the clouds, Amakage veered left while Toothless went right. Both dragons narrowly avoiding being killed by the jaws of the Orochi. The Orochi roared in frustration as the heads began shifting left and right searching for its prey.

Hiccup sat atop Toothless as they flew through the clouds. Leaning down he whispered to his companion, "Alight bud, just like last time. Go for the wings." Toothless growled in confirmation and prepared his fire. Hiccup silently whispered Kiyoshi luck and hoped his friend would survive this encounter.

* * *

**Alright guys. Hope this chapter was ok. **

**btw i was hoping for a suggestion on what to call this new species of dragons. Best suggestion will be their name. Will try to update soon**

**** indicates speaking Japanese**


	6. Chapter 6

**The King Returns to his Throne**

Hiccup flew through the cover of the clouds circling the Orochi. It roared in anger and searched for them relentlessly. Circling behind the Orochi, Hiccup gave Toothless the signal to start attacking. Veering toward the Orochi from behind, Toothless let out a plasma blast that struck it on the right wing. It roared in pain and was too slow to bite Toothless as he zoomed past it and back into the clouds. As it followed the direction Toothless had flown suddenly a pain in its left wings erupted. Shifting its heads, it saw the other black dragon swoop by and into the clouds.

Hiccup and Kiyoshi were working in good synch. Toothless's blast would weaken the wings and make a hole that would be made wider when Amakage would fly over and widen it some more. Hiccup could see the Orochi flap harder in an attempt to keep itself airborne. If they kept it up they could possibly make it so the Orochi wouldn't be able to keep airborne and end up falling out of the sky. So blast after blast they inflicted on the Orochi's wings; making it have to flap harder and harder. In the clouds once more and preparing to aim at a wing again Hiccup noticed a faint green gas mixing in with the clouds.

Eyes widening as he realized what it was he frantically shouted to Toothless, "We gotta get out of the clouds bud!" With that Toothless climbed just as the gas ignited and the explosion sent them flying. Correcting them, Hiccup glanced around worriedly for Kiyoshi. He hoped Kiyoshi realized what the green gas was. He made out a small black shape above the clouds and sighed in relief. His relief was short lived as Toothless let out a worried croon. Looking down to Toothless, he saw the dragon staring with wide eyes at something behind them. Looking over his shoulder, Hiccup's blood went cold as he saw the prosthetic on fire. Unlike last time they hadn't completely the fire. The situation was dire now. He had to end this battle.

Suddenly Toothless let out a yowl of surprise. Looking forward, Hiccup was greeted with the horror of the Orochi's tail coming toward them. At a speed that was way too fast to dodge. He hadn't been paying attention because his focus had been on the tail. In a last ditch attempt to avoid the tail he tried to pull Toothless up and away. But the only thing it did was make it so they didn't take the full brunt of the impact. It hit Toothless in the shoulder, causing him to roll and spin violently. Hiccup attempted to right them but the prosthetic was too damaged to respond. During their violent tumble, Hiccup came out of the saddle and felt toward the ground. Hiccup gave a wordless shout of terror and screamed for Toothless. His companion saw him fall and attempted to get himself out of his wild spinning. When he did he did, he dived after him.

Hiccup didn't believe his friend would reach him in time. As he passed through the clouds he lost sight of Toothless. He knew that meant Toothless lost sight of him as well. As he fell through the clouds his life flashed before his eyes. It seemed very likely that he was going to die. He looked back on his old life, where he was an outcast and then became a hero. He wondered if his father and tribe were ok. Despite all the Hel they had put him though over the years, he still cared about them. He hoped they were making peace with the dragons. As he exited the clouds he saw Toothless out of the corner of his eyes. Glancing to his left he saw his friend roar at him in worry. Not for himself though. Hiccup knew Toothless was more worried about him. Toothless could probably survive the fall. Hiccup however was a goner. Toothless was too far away and without the tailfin he wouldn't be able to get to him.

Accepting the inevitable, he called out to his best friend, "It ok bud. Everything is going to be ok," he said in an attempt to console the dragon. The dragon still cried out in anguish. Hiccup smiled as tears escaped his eyes. He thanked every god he could that he had made such a loyal friend. He prayed that they protect Toothless and his other, newer friends, Kiyoshi and Amakage. Closing his eyes, he let himself fall and listened to the wind rushing passed him. His final thoughts were of Astrid. His one regret would be that he never told her how he really felt. _Maybe in the next life_, he thought to himself.

But it seemed that the gods had other plans. Just then, Hiccup suddenly felt the middle of his body brush against something. Then whatever it was flung him into the air. Hiccup flailed his limbs wildly and panicked before he felt something wrap around his middle. Looking down, he saw it was something large, thick, and white. Following the strange thing he gasped when he saw what it was connected to. The face of the former dragon king. The thing wrapped around him was one of the strange whisker things that all this new species had on their upper lips.

"BIG GUY!" Hiccup shouted happily.

The dragon shifted his gaze to the young boy and roared lightly in response. Looking at the other whisker, Hiccup saw Toothless being held. The dragon roared in relief at his rider and gave him a gummy grin. Hiccup smiled back and held on tight as the big dragon began to climb. It flew through the clouds and passed the Orochi. It kept climbing higher and higher until it was above the eight headed dragon. Then with a roar it threw it head forward and began to roll in midair. Hiccup watched with his mouth agape as the dragon body pitched forward and brought his tail right down on the Orochi's back and wing.

The Orochi cried out in pain as he felt the impact of the large dragon slam against his back and break his wing. With the wing useless, the Orochi fell toward the earth, slamming into the mountain, and sending debris everywhere from the impact. The former king hovered in the air for a few moments, glancing at where his opponent had collided with the earth. Then he dived down with his passengers and landed a few hundred yards from the mountain. Lowering his head he placed his passengers on the ground before unwrapping his whiskers around them. Then he looked at them to make sure they were ok.

Hiccup smiled at the big dragon. He was grateful that it had saved him. "Thanks big guy," he said loudly to express his gratitude. Toothless roared in agreement and then bowed his head. The big dragon rumbled in response and then bumped Hiccup in the chest with his snout, making him stumble back a few steps. He regained his balance and smiled. Then he raised his palm toward the dragon. It looked at his palm before pressing its giant snout against it. Hiccup could sense the benevolence coming from this dragon. He was a kind king, a wise ruler, and a true leader.

Then the king's eyes glanced in the direction where the Orochi had crashed and raised his head. From out of the debris the Orochi appeared. It was badly injured by the impact. It had collided with the mountain and the jagged rocks had penetrated and stabbed into its hide all around its body. It wings were useless and could never heal as they hung loosely at it sides. In the impact three of the heads had died from being crushed under its giant mass. The Orochi roared at the former king in rage and one of the remaining head was preparing to expel gas. As the gas started to appear in its throat the former king shot a fireball directly into its mouth, causing the head to explode. The remaining heads roared angrily before taking a step back. The Orochi was afraid now.

Sensing its fear and the opportunity to end the battle the former king advanced on it, leaving Hiccup and Toothless to watch and wish it luck. As they watched they heard a familiar roar from above, looking up they saw Amakage and Kiyoshi descending.

"Hiccup-san. Oh thank kami you are alright my friend," Kiyoshi shouted in relief. He quickly leapt from Amakage as he landed and ran to his side. Catching his breath he said, "When I saw the gas I remembered what you told me about the other dragons from your home. I quickly got out of the clouds and was hoping you did the same. Then I saw you falling. I tried to get to you but the Orochi wouldn't let me. It kept trying to shoot fire at us."

"It's alright Kiyoshi. The big guy saved us," he said to reassure his friend. Then he glanced back to where the titans were getting ready to finish their battle. "He going to end this," Hiccup said with conviction. With that the group all kept their eyes on the battle. This would be a battle to remember. A battle of legend.

* * *

The former king advanced on the Orochi as it hissed and roared in warning. It was scared. It was injured and several of its head were useless. A battle would be a death wish at this point. But the former king wouldn't let it get away. He was going to kill it. He would take back his throne and free his subjects from the evil thing's thrall. With a roar he lashed out with his tail and struck the head to the right across the face. The Orochi roared in pain and the heads reared back to release a wave of fire. The former king cover his face with his wings and let the fire roll over him.

The Orochi tried to use the opportunity to limp away but a roar stopped it in its tracks. Spreading his wings the former king pushed the fire away. Rearing back and taking a breath, he released his own fire at the Orochi. With no wings to shield itself, its body took all the heat. It wasn't enough to kill it, with dragon being fireproof, but it still injured it. As the Orochi looked up, it saw the king bearing down on it. Before it could react the former king clamped his jaws down onto the neck of the centermost head. Then it brought its body around to wrap it tail around the throat of the left most head like a snake. It slowly began to squeeze the life out of that head. As the right mot head attempted to bite back the former king grabbed its face with its two front feet. With a mighty squeeze he crushed the head with a sickening crunch, letting it fall limp.

Tightening its tail around the neck of the left most head, the king was intent on breaking its spine. The head squirmed and tried to thrash its way out, but it was too exhausted. With a snap its spine broke as the vertebrae fractured. The heads eyes bulged and it went limp.

With the last remain head the former king used its strength to slam the head into the ground. Then it increased the pressure of it jaws on its neck. The Orochi roared in pain and thrashed around, desperately trying to get free. The former king began to shake his head violently back and forth, still l increasing pressure and biting through muscle and bone. Finally with a mighty tug it tore the remaining head of the Orochi from its neck. The Orochi gave a last hiss of pain as the head died. The former king then flung the head as far as it could to the right.

Standing over the body of its opponent the former king roared in victory. He was the king once more. His subjects would no longer be forced to attack the humans and risk their lives. There would be peace.

* * *

Hiccup and Kiyoshi watched as the king killed the last head by brutally ripping it off its body. Their mouths hung open as it sent the head flying and cried out in victory. The dragon had done it. He had killed the Orochi.

"He did it," Hiccup whispered in amazement. "HE DID IT!"

Beside him Kiyoshi shouted in excitement and through his hands in the air and shouted in triumph. Their dragon enthusiastically followed their example by roaring and running around in excitement.

All around them there were cheers as the men of the Shogun's army shouted in success. True they had lost people. Many were injured. But they had succeeded. The dragons would no longer be a threat. The monster was dead.

Hiccup felt a hand on his left shoulder. Glancing to his left he saw Daichi smiling at him proudly. "Thank you Hiccup. We owe you a debt of gratitude," the man said genuinely.

With a smile, Hiccup nodded.

All around them, dragon were returning to eh mountain. Called by the cries of their true and rightful king. Circling and hovering around him, they roared in celebration at his return to power. The dragon roared back in happiness. Then he turned his gaze in the direction of the little human with the strange dragon.

He was grateful to this little human. If it wasn't for him he would have never been able to return to the skies. He could still be wallowing in his self-pity as his subjects suffered at the rule of the monster. He would never have found his spirit to fight. He would be in debt to this human for as long as he lived and he would never forget what this human had done.

He would remember this human for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Still accepting names for the species of dragons in which amakage belongs. havent decided on a good one. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The New Life**

Hiccup was sitting in on the ground with a table of food in front of him. To his right was Kiyoshi and his father Daichi. Across from him were the prince and princess. At the center of the table was the Shogun. Everyone was wearing their best formal wear. Even Hiccup, who had been lent a spare wardrobe that consisted of what Kiyoshi called a Kimono, Hakama, and Monstsuki. They were quite comfortable. A giant mass of people were gathered in a long room that was used for celebration. After the death of the Orochi, everyone returned to the castle, and after a few days of treating the injured a banquet was held to celebrate the success of a mission accomplished. Hiccup was being given quite an honor, being allowed to sit so near the Shogun. All around, the men and women were laughing and enjoying the food. Hiccup smiled as the warm atmosphere. It had been a long time since he had been around so many friendly faces. Behind him Toothless and Amakage sat in the courtyard outside the rooms and enjoyed their serving of fish.

"Hiccup-san?" a voice said to get his attention.

Snapping from his thoughts, Hiccup turned to Daichi, "Sorry sir?"

"The Shogun wants to know what you will do now." Daichi said repeating his question.

Hiccup remained silent for a moment as he mulled over the question. What would he do? The original plan was to stay until he helped solve their dragon problem. Now that he had done that, was he still welcome. Nervously he said, "Uh…well. I guess Toothless and I will keep traveling. I mean we fulfilled our end of the deal, so I guess we go right?" He searched the face of the Shogun to see if that was satisfactory to him.

The Shogun remained silent for a moment with a neutral expression. Then he spoke to Hiccup and Daichi translated, "The Shogun wishes to offer you a new life here Hiccup. He is willing to give you your own quarters and a job as a blacksmith," Daichi said with a warm smile. As the Shogun kept speaking, Daichi continued to relay his words, "Additionally he would like you to help our people learn more about the dragons. Even help us to ride them, so that we can maintain peace in the future to come."

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise at the Shogun's offer. He never would have imagined that he would be given so much. He was an outsider, a foreigner, an invader for all they knew. Looking around he was met with the warm smiles of everyone as they awaited his answer.

To his right he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, "Stay my friend. You have a place here with us," he heard Kiyoshi say. Turning to his friend, he was met with a smile and a nod.

*"Oh yes Hiccup-san. Please stay,"* the princess said with a smile.

To her left the prince smiled and nodded in agreement.

Hiccup was still speechless. It was a great offer. He could learn so much form this land. Their weapons and armor were amazing and their smiths were blessed with outstanding skills. Skills that would make him a better smith if he stayed. Plus, he wanted to learn all about these dragons. He wanted to see if this land had anymore species. He wanted to explore this land and learn from it people. Before making a final decision, he look back to Toothless for his input. The dragon smiled and gave a nod in agreement.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he gave his answer, "I guess we could stay for a while." He tried to keep his tone and voice as casual as possible.

A cheer went through the crowd as he gave his answer. He smiled sheepishly as everyone drank and cheered for him. Then the Shogun raised his hands to silence the crowd. Ina few short words he stood, followed by everyone else in the room. As Hiccup made a move to stand as well, Kiyoshi held his arm up to stop him. Remaining seated, Hiccup glanced around in confusion.

As the Shogun spoke loud enough to address the whole room, Daichi translated. "Hiccup for all that you have done for this land and its people, we show you our respect," with that Daichi paused and bowed to Hiccup. Kiyoshi followed his father's example followed by the prince and princess and everyone else in the room. Lastly, with a smile the Shogun bowed to him. Hiccup was honored at everyone's praise. Then the Shogun began to speak once more. "The Shogun would also like to give you a gift. A gift to commemorate your new life here. A new name," Daichi explained.

Hiccup's eyebrows rose and his heart thrummed in anticipation.

"As long as you are in these lands, we shall call you, Ryuiji," Daichi finished proudly.

Hiccup mouthed his new name. Letting it sink in. He liked it. But he had to know, "What does it mean?" he slowly asked.

With a chuckle Daichi explained, "It can mean many things depending on the kanji in which it is written. But what we had in mind would be read as, _Dragon Child_. A fitting name, don't you think?"

Hiccup beamed with pride at his new name. They had given him a new identity. Here he wasn't a runt, a fishbone, a 'Hiccup'. Here he was Ryuiji. The one who had saved them with his creativeness and courage. "I love it," he said earnestly.

Everyone smiled and clapped at his answer. With that, everyone sat down and the fest continued. Hiccup couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy. He had found place here in this land. They had given him a purpose, they showed him respect, and here he wasn't ostracized for being physically different. He didn't know how long he would stay in this land. But he looked forward to what he would come to learn from it. While he would never forget about his home and his people, he would let these people fill his heart with warmth that he hadn't received over the years. Maybe one day he would return to them. But if that day ever came, he would never forget this land and his adventure in it.

This, the land of myth and magic. This the land of the samurai and the rising sun.

This, the land of Japan.

* * *

**So that's the end. Hiccup decided to stay. i intend to write a sequel in which Hiccup returns home after being made an samurai. And uses his new skills to save them in their hour of need. Hope this was enjoyable. **


End file.
